


Disatrophe (I like it rough)

by mikuridaigo



Series: Miscommunication and failures [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Hook-Up, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuridaigo/pseuds/mikuridaigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “Is this how you usually pick up guys?”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>“No, I start with a great opener. Like,” Lance pointed his fingers like a gun, “‘hey, you a magician? Because when I look at you, everyone else disappears’.” </i></p>
<p>A companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7269760"> Miscommunication and failures by Lance </a> with Keith's perspective to how he and Lance slept together that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disatrophe (I like it rough)

**Author's Note:**

> After [ theMiddle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theMiddle/pseuds/theMiddle)'s really nice comment that they're interested in how I write sex scenes I decided fuck it, might as well tell the story how Keith and Lance ended up together that night. 
> 
> Titles from the song Fiest by Jhameel and Flesh by Simon Curtis which are lovely sex songs :P 
> 
> Note beta'd just a lot of sex with a bit of angst. Enjoy!

Lance was an easy man to spot. If not his bombing voice announcing his presence, or a girl or guy telling him to fuck off, it was the way he carried himself into the room. He walked in with full confidence, as if he owned place and everyone in there. Many people saw that as arrogance, especially that Lance definitely didn’t own _anything_ besides the clothes on his back.

While Keith was among those witnessing him on a daily basis, he was impressed by his attitude. Despite his demeanor, Lance was a great student and good pilot, if not a little reckless. Lance may have been arrogant, but at least he had something to show for it, otherwise he would have seen him as an another selfish jackass like the fraternity brothers.

Drunk or sober, Lance never lost his self-confidence. Keith, on the other hand, definitely needed alcohol to get him talking to an acquaintance from class. So when Lance approached him with his signature grin, Keith realized he may need a couple more shots to get a sentence started.

Lance stumbled past a crowd and used the bar to steady himself. “So, drive any motorcycles lately?” Keith raised his eyebrow, unsure how to respond to that. Lance’s smile faded after a few beats. “Cuz your jacket! It’s a motorcycle jacket.”

“Oh,” Keith said as he looked down at his clothes. “Uh, I fly a space craft.”

“Dude…” Lance raised his hands, but then fell over the bar stool. “That’s cool! Wait we’re in the piloting class… Okay I’m drunker than I should be.”

Seeing the cool and confident Lance stumble over his words and feet got a giggle out of Keith.

Lance leaned in closer. “Huh.”

Keith immediately stopped. “Something wrong?”

“I’ve just… haven’t seen you smile. It’s pretty. I mean you’re already pretty, handsome, cute? Am I still talking out loud?”

Keith was sure his face was just as red as his jacket, because the room was suddenly ten degrees hotter than it should have been. “Yeah, you’re still talking.” His hands were fumbling with his drink.

Lance finally found his seat. “Sorry, I run my mouth more after three beers.” His fingers held up five.

“It’s fine. I appreciate it.”

“Alright, that’s good. But seriously why are you all alone? We just finished our finals!” Lance threw his hands up, causing him to fall back. Keith caught him by his jacket sleeve and pulled him back. Still getting back in balance, Lance fell forward and almost bumped his head with Keith’s. “Drink with us! Are you good at flip cup?”

Keith released his sleeve. “No, never played.”

“Whaaa? You gotta now!”

“Sorry, not really a party person.”

“Hm, fair enough.” Keith was surprised how quickly Lance gave up on that endeavor. “I shouldn’t be drinking either, actually I came here for water. Water please!” He called to the bartender who was serving customers on the other side. “Kay, you can ignore anything I’m saying because I still do run my mouth but I am not stopping, but you smell nice. Like apples.”

Keith nervously laughed as he held up his beer. “It’s the angry orchard.”

“No, no, I think it’s your shampoo. Your hair is pretty. Oh god where is my water?”

This time Keith genuinely laughed. It was so charming how Lance could still run his mouth, but this time he was completely aware of it and acting embarrassed. Embarrassed was something he didn’t expect to see in Lance. “Is this how you usually pick up guys?”

“No, I start with a great opener. Like,” Lance pointed his fingers like a gun, “‘hey, you a magician? Because when I look at you, everyone else disappears’.”

Keith snorted. “That’s _terrible.”_

“It definitely is! But I usually get a conversation, like now. We’re conversing.”

“I guess you got me listening.” Keith said as he leaned forward.

“So it’s working?”

He shrugged. “Keep going and we’ll see.”

“Alright, alright. So this is the part where I show off my biceps.” Lance reached over for his arm and attempted to pull his sleeve up. “Except this is really thick cloth. But trust me I have rocking muscles.”

“Uh-huh, because I can totally tell under our piloting uniforms.”

Lance smirked. “So did you wanna see? Although I don’t think stripping is allowed at the bar.”

Keith took a second to eye up Lance. Admittedly, he never paid attention to anyone in their class; he walked in and out, not wanting to waste any time with people he most likely wouldn’t see once he graduated. Lance was still hard to miss though, and from the times he did get a good look at him, Keith found him very attractive. Obnoxious, always hitting on anything with two legs, and full of himself, but attractive. And if Lance was offering something, why not take it? He had needs too.

Leaning closer so that their faces were just inches apart, Keith said, “Yeah, I would.” His hand trailed up Lance’s arm. “Your place or mine?”

When Lance paused, his eyes wide with shock, Keith assumed he read the situation wrong. But then his sly smile returned. “Yours. I live with a roommate.”

“Mine it is, I live alone. No neighbors tonight too.” His fingers laced through Lance’s jacket tassels. “And I’m a little loud.”

He felt Lance shudder. Lance grabbed his hand and started to drag out of the bar, even though he had no idea where they were going.

Luckily, Keith’s place was just a few blocks from the bar. Lance was still babbling on about piloting and a joke about cockpits, but once they were inside Lance pushed Keith against the wall and pressed their lips together. Keith wrapped his arms around his shoulder as Lance hoisted him up. A hot tongue slipped into his mouth, making him groan. Lance responded well, grinding his hips with Keith’s.

Breaking the kiss, Keith pulled off Lance’s jacket while Lance released him from the wall and moved down to Keith’s pants. “Think you can wait a few seconds? My bed is literally in the next room.”

Lance smiled as Keith pulled him into his room, and then pulled Lance on top of him. As he removed his jacket, Lance sat up to remove his shirt and then unbuckle his belt. Keith took a moment to stare at his classmate, admiring his body. Under his clothes, he was surprisingly muscular. Keith licked his lips, anticipating how that body was going to be pressed against him.

Lance noticed Keith’s reaction and leaned back down. “Like what you see?” He crashed their lips together again, Keith lifting his hips as Lance pulled down his pants. Now only in their boxers, Keith spread his legs out, giving Lance room to grind against him.

Keith gasped for air as Lance held him down, swaying his hips and rubbing against Keith’s hardness. Lance bit down on Keith’s collarbone and chest, ensuring to leave marks for the morning. “D-drawer. Lube and condoms.”

Lance stopped and reached out for the items. He popped open the lube, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. After removing Keith’s boxers, his hand went down with one finger circling Keith’s opening. Keith shuddered at the coldness, but lifted his hips, encouraging Lance to continue.

One finger slowly inserted in, making Keith gasp. Lance kissed him again, this time gentler and slow. Keith thrusted, trying to feel more of Lance. After a few thrusts Lance added in a second finger, and then a third. Keith, becoming impatient gasped out, “Come on, make me scream Sanchez.”

“Shit, Keith you can’t say things like that.” Lance removed his fingers (and his boxers finally) and ripped open the condom packet. Once he slid it on himself and added more lube, he aligned himself up with Keith. Like before he started slow, sliding until he was fully in.

Keith arched his back and moaned. He was so full and Lance was throbbing for him. Lance touched his forehead with his own. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah. Just… god you’re big.”

Lance chuckled. “Thanks. You feel good too.”

“Think you’ll last hotshot?”

“Are you challenging me?” Keith moved his hips again, watching Lance close his eyes in pleasure. “Challenge accepted.” Pushing Keith’s legs apart, he slid out and thrusted back in. Keith gripped onto his sheets when he thrusted again.

“Ah- God!”

His arms wrapped around Lance’s back, holding closely to him as Lance picked up the pace. Grunts and groans filled the room complementing the squeaking of Keith’s bed. His nails dragged down Lance’s back as he began to lose control.

“K-Keith, Keith fuck I’m about to come.”

“Do it, fuck do it.”

Lance stopped while fully inside. Although the condom blocked it, Keith still felt extra warmth fill him. A minute later Lance pulled out and rolled over to the side. On his back, Keith turned over to Lance who was breathing hard and licking his chapped lips. “There’s some water in the kitchen.” He offered while he tried to steady his breathing.

Lance just nodded as he forced himself to stand up. Keith propped himself on his elbows, biting his lip as he watched Lance walk away. He looked down at his own crotched and just realized he hadn’t come yet either, which was definitely disappointing since Lance felt good inside him. Pouting, he realized he had to take matters into his own hands.

Lance returned with a glass of water. After letting him take another drink Keith pulled him down into a wet and sloppy kiss, the glass dropping on the floor. He pushed Lance down on the bed and straddled his lap. “I didn’t come.”

Lance looked down at his harden dick. “Oh! Shit sorry let me—” Keith reached over for another condom and quickly slid it on Lance. He took the lube and squeezed more onto Lance and his own fingers. Lance fell back on the bed and groaned as Keith started to finger himself open again. “That—that should be illegal.”

“What, this?” Keith asked as he removed his fingers, “Opening myself up for you?” He aligned himself with Lance again. This time he took all of Lance at once, causing him to throw his head back.

He felt Lance’s hands reach out for his hips, which Keith slapped away. “No touching.”

Keith gripped Lance’s shoulders to steady himself as he lifted his hips and sink back down. After a few slow and agonizing movements (definitely agonizing for Lance) he found a steady pace where he grinded his hips, watching Lance just trying to gain his composure.

“D-dammit let me at least—” He considered for a split second letting Lance touch his cock while he rode him, but he swiped his hand away again.

“Just enjoy it _Sanchez_.” He liked how Lance moaned whenever he used his last name and wondered what he would sound like if he said his first name instead.

Keith gasped when Lance moved his hips up unexpectedly and hitting his prostate. He had to stop just for a second, feeling his legs quake at the sensation. His whole body felt hot and sensitive to any new touches. Lance moved again hitting the exact same spot. This time Keith moaned loudly, shaking as he tried to steady himself on Lance. Pre-cum leaked from his cock.

Lance sat up and placed his hands on Keith’s hips, holding him in place. “Let me make you come.” Lance whispered with a third, hard thrust.

Keith threw his head back with a gasp, allowing Lance to bit at his throat. Wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck, Keith pressed their bodies closer, feeling his cock against Lance’s abs.

Another hard thrust sent Keith screaming and begging for more. He hid his face in Lance’s shoulder, embarrassed at the pathetic noises he was making while Lance was throbbing inside him. Lance chuckled as he pulled Keith’s hair, forcing eye contact between them. “I want to hear you.”

Keith knew he was losing all control now, but with the last bit of dignity he said, “Make me.”

Gripping his hips, he thrusted Keith on his cock while pushing into him. It became fast and frantic as Keith bounced on him, his cock rubbing against his chest. The more they went the louder Keith became, and soon he was a begging mess in Lance’s arms.

“P-please! Lance let me come!”

With one more thrust he came onto their chests while Lance filled him up a second time, making Keith repeat his name over and over. Once completely emptied Keith rested his head on Lance’s shoulders. Lance slowly lowered them back onto the bed and pulled out of Keith.

Keith let out another whimper at the loss of contact, wanting Lance inside him again. He heard the condom being thrown into the trashcan.

Lance laid out on the bed, catching his breath for a second time that night. Keith stared up at the ceiling, still riding off the intense orgasm. Then, he turned to Lance and asked, “So, what did you think of that final?” It was very stupid to ask since no one liked talking about class in the bedroom.

Luckily, Lance laughed and welcomed Keith into his arms as Keith snuggled closer to him. “Could have been worse. Kinda wish I studied more for it.”

“Same here.” His hand trailed up to Lance’s chest, lightly touching his pecs. “So, do you prefer Lance or ‘Sanchez, shut the hell up?’” He actually didn’t know Lance’s first name until the midterm, seeing as the professor loved calling him by his last name.

Lance laughed again. “Lance is fine, although I didn’t mind _God.”_ He said with a wink.

Keith scoffed with a smile. “Well Lance, if you’re interested I make really good blueberry waffles and a morning blowjob.”

He was unsure if Lance would have taken the offer. The common one-night stand either left right then and there or in the morning, before he woke up. But he liked Lance and he liked morning sex.

“Huh, my breakfast is usually just a slice of toast, but sure I’ll try a blowjob.” Lance said as his hand caressed his shoulder.

They laid there in each other’s sweat, just listening to their breathing and the sound of the city. Keith always hated the sound of traffic, cars, and sirens. There was so much noise pollution where he lived, unlike the vastness of space.

He always heard stories of astronauts going ‘space crazy’, either from the lack of everyday sounds or the forced loneliness and isolation. Keith was only able to leave the atmosphere once, and it wasn’t far enough to feel what these astronauts did. But that’s what he wanted—to be away from the noise and in total silence. He would only hear himself, and space was the only way he could do that.

That’s why he joined the piloting program, to one-day fly solo out the vastness of their galaxy.

He looked over at Lance, remembering this was his over eccentric classmate with the same goals. He saw how hard he worked to get into the program with a chance to leave the world too.

If he had to choose someone to be in space with, since that was highly recommended by their professors, he thought Lance would be that choice. They seemed to have the same interests and mindset on things.

“Ever think of just… taking one of the ships and fly out of here?”

“Like, fly away from earth?” He asked.

Keith nodded against his chest. “Yeah, jet out of our solar system and just wander, you know? We have such a big universe, why restrict ourselves?”

It took a few seconds for Lance to answer, like he really was contemplating his answer. “No, I guess I haven’t.”

“Hm,” Keith hummed. Maybe they weren’t on the same page for piloting. But instead of disappointment, Keith felt intrigued. He couldn’t think of any other reason why someone as hardworking and motivated as Lance didn’t want to leave. The point of piloting was to go into space and explore for years on end.

He figured he’d ask more in the morning. Lance was a great bed partner, but he was also the first guy he wanted to know more about outside the bedroom.

But then he woke up alone.

His shoes and clothes were gone, and the only thing remaining was a sloppily written phone number on his cycling schematics. He was slightly annoyed at that, since he worked so hard on that draft, but dialed the number to teasingly reprimand him for it. It was around 12:30pm, surely not too early for him to be calling already.

He felt the world stop when a woman picked up.

“Hello? Who’s this?”

Keith stared at the number on his phone and the one on the paper. It was exactly the one he dialed. “Uh, this is Keith. Is this Lance’s phone?”

The girl scoffed. “Lance? Ugh why are you asking for that jackass?”

“I, uh, well he left his number here and—”

She chuckled. “Oh my god you slept with Lance? Ha! I’m so sorry, Keith was it?”

He cringed at her tone. He heard rumors about Lance’s reputation as a playboy but didn’t think it negatively. “Yeah, I’m Keith, and you are?”

“Larmina, his ex.” She paused for a second then let out a gasp. “Wait! As in Keith Gyeong, the guy who Lance _despises_?”

Keith stopped breathing.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and enjoying the first installment of this ^.^ I do plan to continue writing Klance stories and have another one in the works! I hope to have that out soon either by next week or the week after. It'll be a collab between my friend and I since she's doing the artwork. 
> 
> Talk Voltron to me here: [tumblr](http://mikuridaigo.tumblr.com) | [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/Das_Hazel) _(:3」∠)_


End file.
